1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector with water resistance.
2. Description of Related Art
Universal Serial Bus (USB) and USB connectors are well known in the art. China Patent No. 203871583 discloses a reverse electrical connector. The electrical connector includes an insulative housing, a number of contacts, a metal case engaged with the insulative housing, and a shielding shell enclosing the insulative housing. The insulative housing includes a first insulative base, a second insulative base, and a third insulative housing. The third insulative housing defines a third insulative base and a tongue portion extending forwardly from the third base. The contacts include a number of first contacts retained in the first base and a number of second contacts retained in the second base. Each of the first contacts has a first contacting portion pendent from the first base and each of the second contacts has a second contacting portion pendent from the second base. There are a number of gaps between the first insulative base, the second insulative base, the third insulative housing and the contacts to cause fluid into the electrical connector to damage the contacts or contribute to failure to the contacts.
Hence, a new and simple electrical connector are desired.